Sakuramochi
by Ely-sama
Summary: Hikaru deccide reunirse con sus amigas. En tanto surge un torneo en el que quiere participar y necesita de la ayuda de sus entrañables amigas para las diferentes diciplinas. Pero deberá enfrentrarse a los otros entrenadores, a uno en especial/HxL-FxF-UxC/
1. Chapter 1

Rayearth , ni sus personajes me pertenece. Es propiedad del Grupo Clamp

**Dreams, dreams, dreams...**

Calor, cada vez más insoportable. Un estruendo, trozos de partes mecánicas se dispersaban en el cielo. Unas colúmnas de cristal se destruían a causa de un terrible terremoto. El calor iba en aumento. Los sonídos tomaban formas de gritos de deseperación, llanto. Había mucha sangre, dolor, sufrimiento. Era tan solo un testigo ocular de lo que acontecía allí. Más calor, la humedad en su cuerpo. Una imagen de desolación. Pero una luz, que inició en un pequeño destello hasta iluminar todo y convertirse en cegadora, la lleva a un cuadro de gente felíz, pero sus rostros eran tan solo unas manchas difíciles de distinguir. Unas lágrimas más. Unos labios que se partían al pronunciar las palabras de amor hacia... Y más calor...

Otra ves sucedía lo mismo, cada mañana se despertaba sobresaltada, con la respiración agitada y toda transpirada; sin contar que el clima no le ayudaba. Desde hace más de un més que no podía soñar en otra cosa que ese sueño. Cada ves tenía más detalles y aumentaban las calamidades; aún así no lograba identificar el lugar ni las personas que veía.

Según Satoru, esas visiones eran un regalo de los dioses que debía agradecer y aprender a usar para el bien de todos. Resignada se levanta del futón. Tenía que dar clases de kendo a las 09 am. Sin mucho apuro se diriguó al cuarto de baños. Bajo la ducha meditaba sus sueños. Lo frustrante era el hecho de no poder resolverlos antes de que eso pase. Masaru y Kakeru se encargaban de fastidiarla,ella sabía que no querían deprimirla, pero...Satoru los ponía en orden.

Unas manecillas marcaban, la larga las 11 y la corta casi las 9. Fue allí cuando salió de su cabilaciones. Corrió escaleras abajo, casi callendo de bruces mientras se ponía el hakama. En un estruendoso aterrizar pasó de largo la cocina sin probar bocado alguno y dirigiose hacia el döjö. Para su buena suerte sus alumnos tenían la mala costumbre de llegar tarde a sus clases. Se terminó de colocar el keigoki y se ajustó apropiadamente el cinto, se sentó sobre los tatamis del recinto a esperar.

-Bien- hace una pausa mientras se ubica en una de las puntas del recinto- se enfrentan- los observa atentamente-quiero 50 golpes con la shinai, de cada uno- quien termine primero deberá seguír hasta que sus compañeros completen el ejercicio- camina por detras de sus alumnos- Sausuke, ponte bien el men, si no quieres lastimarte-levanta un brazo-A la orden...Heip!-en un descenso enérgico de su brazo su alumnos inician el entrenamiento.

* * *

Su estomago había, literalmente, rugido del hambre que tenía. Ese omochi que había quedado de la tarde anterior no lograba saciar su apetito. Pero entre turnos estaba bien.  
-Ten- Satoru le acercaba un plato de ramen de pollo- come, te sentará bien- con un tono de serenidad.  
-Es verdad!-acompaña Masaru  
-Come todo, si no queréis que ruga otra ves tus tripas!-Kakeru remató el comentario  
Hikaru se puso roja por lo embarasoso de la situación.  
-Tus alumnos creeran que te los quieres comer!-entre carcajadas de sus dos hermanitos.-nos quedaremos sin döjö que cuidar si sigues así Karu-  
-Suficiente, dejen que desayune tranquila-les aventa un papel bastante largo- hagan algo y busquen lo que está en la lista antes que cierren los negocios-Satoru los mira con cierto enojo. Lograba algo que nadie, esos muchchos se pusieran en orden.

* * *

-Saldré a dar una vuelta- la joven pelirroja le avisa a su hermano mayor- regreso en un rato-  
-Hikaru, ten cuidado-  
-Si, Sato-hace una pausa-no te preocupes, por cierto necesitas algo para el recinto u otra cosa?  
-Comprá mirín y soya para cocinar, esta por acabarse-  
-Bien, voy llendo!-

Caminar le ayudaba a despejar su mente, el parque lleno de árboles, el aroma de las flores, el canto de las aves. Y pensar que en esos columpios se sentaba con sus amigas a conversar sobre sus cosas, inquietudes y demás. Ahora semecían por la leve brisa. Sus amigas. Hace 4 años que salieron de la preparatoria y cada una con sus 24 años siguió con su vida, carreras y desos.

En el amacen, se topó con el puesto de revistas, y allí estaba ten linda, en esa portada. Su amiga Umi, le encantaba el vestido que llevaba puesto, hacía juego con sus ojos. Pero de Fü no tenía noticias. Por ahí con Umi se llamaban unas 5 veces por año, tal ves más, no recordaba.

Siguió su camino, hasta que en una vidriera lleno de televisores pantalla plana, la vió. Umi estaría en vivo en TokioTv, con este conductor chiflado qe ponía siempre en ridículo a todos los artistas que asistían al canal. Esa sería una excelente oportunidad para verla. Sus viajes tan itinerantes les impedía tomar el té una tarde tranquilas. También le preguntaría si sabe algo de su amiga Fü, la ned del grupo, como la llamaba Umi. Así sería!

Llegó a casa un tanto alegre, sin reparar en las miradas curiosas de Masaru y Kakeru, dejando los recaudos en la cocina para que Satoru preparase algo de cenar.  
-Demaciado contenta-  
-Se habrá encontrado con un chico?- los dos se miraron un tanto ceñodos ante tal hipótesis. Se dirigieron escaleras arriba-Hikaru!! abrirnos la puerta! Con quien te estas viendo!-

Satoru observaba toda la escena, no importaba cuan escandalosos fueran y sobreprotectores con su única hermanita, lograban arrancar una leve sonrisa de su hermano mayor. Todos los días eran similares, salvo uno que otro escándalo de los niños, como solía llamarles cuando lo sacaban de sus casillas. Más allá de eso eran una hermosa familia. ÉL sabía mejor que nadie que Karu, cuando encontrase a esa persona, no habrían hermanos celosos que los pudieran separar. Ella simpre tan segura, desidida y alegre. Tan solo un necio no podría ver la belleza que hay en Hikaru.-

* * *

N/A:las palabras seguídas en romanji significan:

-Hakama: es el "pantalón" con que se practica kendo  
-Keigoki: la chaqueta para la práctica  
-Men:Protector de la cabeza y el cuello, forrado y con una rejilla en la parte delantera llamadamen-gane para proteger la cara. La rejilla delmen nunca debe tocar el piso del dojo, se considera una falta de respeto.  
-Shinai:sable de bambú.

Dejen reviews, es mi primer fic de MNR, espero que les guste!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Rayearth , ni sus personajes me pertenece. Es propiedad del GrupoClamp

**Schrei!!**

La suave brisa mecía sus cabellos, pero el calor no cesaba. Esos ojos deseñosos la observaban fijamente, no; pero el rosto portador de esa mirada segía siendo borroso. Le hablaba, como si quiciera hacerle entender que el desastre que ocurría a su alrededor fuere culpa suya. Los ojos le ardìan y no podía hacer absolutamente nada, dejánsose caer de rodillas, tapando sus oídos para no escuchar los gritos de lamento y deseperación. No sabía como ocurrió todo, tan solo pasó. El suelo la elevaba hacia la inmensidad y suacompañante tan solo le observaba desde abajo su partida. No!. No pretendía salvarse sola, extendiendo su brazo para que esa persona lo tomara y subiera con ella. Ya que todo era su culpa, al menos le ayudaría a salvarse.

* * *

Con el aliento agitado corría por las calles, esquivando gente y tratando de no terminar arrollada bajo las llantas de un movil. Benditos hermanos, para que los quieres si cuando más los necesitan no te despiertan temprano.  
Las cosas resultaron así, sería imposible hacerse lugar para ingresar al estudio, con la cantidad de gente que habría reunida para ver a Umi. Se detuvo a tomar aire y ver que la peliazul se reía, toda cubierta de una sustancia un tanto biscosa. Luego la cámara pasó la repetición de la dichosa broma del conductor. Todavía tenía tiempo de verla.  
Tardó cerca de 20 minutos hacerse lugar hasta la recepción del estudio. Una chica de anteojos le observaba con curiosidad, màs se mantuvo un tanto austera. Con cautela se aproximó al mostrador-Emmm...-como empezar, decir que una es amiga de alguien famos es un cuento viejo para pasar tipo polizón en un corsario- digale a Ceres que Rayearth le busca-la concepcionista le miraba por sobre las gafas- rayearth? segura? si esto es una broma llamaré a seguridad- la mujer hizo de buscar el número del interno y Hikaru se estaba desesperando- Por favor es urgente!-le estepó sin muchos miramientos. La mujer le levantó la mano en señal que estaba llamando y que atenderían en cualquier momento-Ssi...una tal rayearth...Oh!, ya veo...aja...claro...en seguida le comunico- colgó el auricular y miró a la jovencita- Dice Windom que suba al estudio E piso 51, queda por el pasillo a la izquierda, que menos mal se dignó a mostrar la cara después de tanto tiempo-dió un leve suspiro-supongo que allá arriba leregañaran por la tardanza...Vamos que espera suba!-indicandole con su índice los ascensores.

Hikaru iba repitiendo las indicaciones hasta llegar al estudio, allí vio que elcartel de"ON AIR", de estar encendido se había apagado. Ingreso algo dubitativa al interior de este. Y allí estaba Umi en una banqueta con una toallaan su cuello conversando con una mujer de cabellos rubios, algo ondulado pero bastante largo. Aclaró su garganta para atraer la atención de su amiga. Esa rubia al volterarse le dío la impresión de haberle visto antes, esos ojos verdes, pero algo faltaba.-Que dices Ceres, mira quien llegó, la saludamos o no?- largando una risita burlona-yo creo Windom que podríamos perdonarle por esta ves...que opinas?-levantandose del taburete extendiendo los brazos para recibir el saludo de su pequeña amiga-Hikaru te presento, o mejor dicho tere-presento a mi representante, Fü-Karu le miró extrañada, su amiga llevaba siempre unas gafas para ver y ahora...ni que le leyeran el pensamiento-Me operé de la vista hace unos años, que te parece-se alejó de las chicas para dar una vueltita-he? Los ojos de su amiga le miraban con admiración, realmente estaba hermosa, denerd pasó a ser una bella muchacha sin raso alguno de su imagen de adolecente aplicada a sus estudios.-No sé que decir, estas...tan distinta...tan bonita que...no sé bien que decirte!!-y corrió abrasarse fuertemente con su amiga-Tanto tiempo sin verte!

* * *

Atra ves del escaparate de una vidriera se podía ver a la gente ir y venir, uno que otro de apariencia estrafalaria, pero en fin.Las gotas de transpiración de los vaso con refrescos se realizaban hasta humedecer la servilleta de papel sobre la cual estaban posados, y todo se repetía una y otra ves.

-Asi que ese sueño te tiene un tanto nerviosa?- reflexionaba Umi mientras con el sorbete movía los cubos de hielo a medio derretir- pero tiene más sentido que los anteriores no?- miro a sus dos migas sentadas al frente-  
-No-negando con la cabeza- es más te diría que pese a la claridad de los hechos no logro ubicar el lugar y segundo no puedo desifrar por que todo ese desastre llegar ser mi culpa-su tono denotaba nerviosismo, esto se estaba llendo de sus manos-  
-Hace cuanto tienes estos sueños Karu?-mientras en una servilleta de papel donde fue escribiendo los relatos de ese sueño, los miraba ahora, tratando de hacer un rompecabezas- un mes, dos, más? De ser así esto se viene en grande, además hasta ahora no parece cercano, pues no me digiste que hayas tenido esos "presentimiento" por los alrededores. Tal ves no es aquí-luego levantó la vista del papel para encararle de frente-te vas de viaje algún lugar?-Karu negó energicamente-Bien, en ese caso, tan solo nos queda esperar...-  
-No!-se paró de la mesa llamando la atención , no solo de sus amigas, sino de los demás comensales dellocal- estoy cansada de ver que todo sucede sin que pueda hacer nada, esperando esos "presentimientos"-haciendo la señas de comillas con sus dedos en presentimientos- de los que hablas... ya estoy...-se detuvo en seco,se dirigió a la mesa contigua donde un muchacho leía una revista-oye...estem...disculpa-el chico le mira- es tuya?-el joven asiente-me la prestas un segundo y te la devuelvo?-sin más se la deposito en sus manos-gracias!-Volvió con las chicas y arrojó la revista en la mesa-Eso es...-las dos jovenes se miraron un tanto extrañadas-  
-Una revista es la razón de tu sueño? No me digas que te mueres por leer este manga y te sueñas siendo la protagonista?-Umi ojeaba velozmente el semi libraco-  
-No es eso, damelo...Karu se refiere a esto-señaló un anuncio sobre un torneo que realizaba una firma nacional, para deportistas del país- eso es verdad?-Hikaru asentió-  
-Ese torneo se realiza para reunir a distintos maestros de distintas diciplinas marciales-hizo una pausa-el ganador tendráa la firma de sponzor!-con el animo bien arriba-  
-Eso tiene algo que ver con tu sueño?-Karu se puso colorada...-lo suponía, quieres que participemos en esto...no?  
-Fü! tu lees mis pensamientos!!Exacto! quiero entrar con ustedes, como lo hacíamos en preparatoria...para mi es la perfecta excusa para que pasemos un tiempo juntas haciendo lo que solíamos hacer!, que les parece?  
-Hikaru, no necesito sponzor...soy mi sponzor...y Fü que dices?-la rubia miraba detenidamente el anuncio, luego levanto la mirada buscando a la camarera, le hizo seña que les cobrara. Ya levantándose y dirigiendose a la salida-  
-Hikaru, mira tenemos un buen trabajo como para dejarlo por esto, no digo que no sería divertido y todo eso de compartir...Pero cada una siguió con su vida...yo en principio no. Si cambio de idea te aviso-dió un suspiro y revisó su agenda- Vamos Umi, a las 5pm tienes una entrevista...Hasta luego Hikaru-asi las dos chicas desaparecían tras la puerta.

* * *

-No fue un poco duro eso?  
-Para nada, es más te aseguro que cuando lleguemos allá la veremos, ya sabes como es rayearth-  
-Ilusa?  
-No, cabeza dura...  
-Que mala eres Fü! Por cierto con quen es la entrevista?  
-No me digas!...no te diste cuenta...no existe dicha entrevista...Vamos hay cosas que hacer...

* * *

N/A: Buenoes second chapter! dejenreviews!! es más larguito!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Rayearth , ni sus personajes me pertenece. Es propiedad del GrupoClamp

**Neuvoau Voyage**

La tranquilidad reinaba, en esa pequeña cámara de cristal o así lo persibía. Salía de un tunel hacia la luz, pero no iba sola; esa sombra de alto porte le acompañaba y por alguna razón sentía un nerviosismo incontrolable. Le observaba detenidamente, como si estuviere analizando. Luego una sensación de vacío en su vientre seguido de temblores, luces y estruendos. POr alguna razón esa sombra la cubrió totalmente, no tuvo miedo, se sentía protegida y luego...Eran las 5 am y si no se levantaba llegaría tarde para tomar el autobus que la llevaría hacia el hangar privado de Sayuris Cop. Kami-sama bendiga al despertador, que pese a su insoportable sonido, era más efectivo que sus hermanos

Las imágenes se agolpaban es su cabeza, con el bolso de viaje, katana y shinai; buscaba indagar concientementesobre el significado de su sueño, pero por más que lo meditaran no encontraba respuesta. Estaba fresco pero hacía buen clima, pero el pronóstico de la mañana anunciaba lluvias, vientos y mucho frío.  
No había ningún sentido seguir en ello, por lo que se acomodó mejor en su asiento y se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje de concreto, tomando forma de campos de sembra bastantes extensos y concreto otra ves. Finalmente se durmió

* * *

-Que dices?? la despierto, o la asustamos?  
-Estan linda cuando duerme!!  
-Oye! no estamos para admirar a dormilona- en susurro a su acompañante  
-Lo siento pero no lo puedo evitar...  
Entre tanto ruido soñaba que mucha gente le observaba, y sus voces le eran familiar, más tardó un poco despertar de su letargo. Allí las miradas turquesas y ámbar se mezclaban en su retina. Pero eso no poía ser, dado que no habían ido juntas, entonces por que les veía en ese momento dentro del vehículo que le transportó hasta allí? Sintió que le arrastraban fuera del coche y le guiaban hacia la zona de embarque, hicieron el trámite con ella y por ella. El cansancio del día anterior tuvo su efecto desde esa mañana, todo su exitación se habían desvanecido hacía tiempo. Luego de unos minutos se vió sentada en un salón V.I.P. reservado por la compañia patrocinante para la espera del abordaje.  
-Toma-acercando la peliazul una taza de café- esto te despabilará, parece que estuviste haciendo mucha actividad ayer- no quedaba otra que asentir, la pesadez de sus ojos apenas le dejaban contemplar lo que sucedía a su alrededor.  
Sintió luego que una mano le recortaba la cabeza contra el hombro suave de una de sus amigas, descanzaría hasta llegar a destino.

Habían pasado cerca de 30 minutos cuando les anunciaron que hiciesen fila cerca de una puerta para hacer abordaje. Hikaru se puso de pie, con cierta dificultad, pero mantuvo su equilibrio hasta hacerse lugar en la fila. Para cuando esta se puso en movimiento sintió desfallecer, lo único que recordó fue un breve alarido y que el impacto contra el suelo nunca ocurrió.

* * *

-Esará bien, tan solo fue que se bajó la presión, miren ya esta volviendo- las borrosas figuras le observaban, y esos ojos; no era otro de sus sueños-Ayudenme a llevarla hacia esa silla-un joven de cabellos liliáceos era quien organizaba todo el movimiento y Umi parecía entorpecer la maniobra-Ya niña deja de estorbar!-la aludida infló sus mejillas y se ruborizó a más no poder.  
-No soy niña y quiero ayudar a mi amiga-  
-De veras? he?, Pues empieza por no ser una molestia!-luego diriguiendose a Karu-ya estás mejor cierto?-levantando la mano y mostrando 3 dedos estirados-cuantos ves?-Hikaru alargo su brazo para hacer coincidir sus dedos con los que veía-Bien, no hablas pero ves bien, tranquila...Eagle ven, ayudame a ponerle de pie- un joven bastante atlético se colocó a un costado y tomándole del brazo le ayudó incorporarse, le sonreía brindándole tanta confianza y seguridad "todo estará bien"; más ello fue bruscamente interrumpido.  
-Ya camina, creen que podremos abordar ahora? O tendremos que esperar que alguien más decida desmayarse y hacernos perder más tiempo-la voz no mostraba ningún dejo de enfado pero el mensaje era caro, alguien estaba bastante fastidiado con el episodio-  
-No seas tan duro Lantis, acaba de desmayarse, pudo tardar más en volver en sí- mirando a Hikaru-No te preocupes no fue para tanto, en vuelos normales el tiempo de espera es mayor, lo tuyo fue un mínimo contratiempo. Mejor aquí que a 3 mil pies- Hikaru murmuró un gracias a los que le ayudaron y volvió al lado de sus amigas, Fü agradeció cordialmente a los jóovenes, en tanto Umi fue amable con todos ellos salvo con Clef, el de cabellos liliáceos, su afrenta de inutilidad quedó como la declarción de una guerra, que se combatía con miradas, de las más crueles hasta asecinas.

* * *

Umi se estiraba de brazos y piernas en el asiento dejando escapar un leve suspiro, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para Clef, quien le miraba con desaprobación y ella devolvía ignorando.  
-No deberían haber dejado ingresar a este torneo niñas molestas- lo dijo por lo bajo, pero suficiente audible para Umi, que refunfuñaba sobre el comentario- Que tipos de padres dejan que niñas inútiles salgan de casa sin supervisión- esa gota que derramaba vasos colmó el de la chica, que muy dispuesta a enfrentarlo se encaminó hacia su ofensor, quien no tard´en ponerse en guardia.  
-A tí que te pasa?! he?, tienes problemas para encontrar a tu mami? Niñito llorón!!-el tono de cólera iba subiendo por su rostro.  
-Lo mismo pensaba de ti- mirándola con posición relajada- Deberías tratar con mayor respeto a tus superiores, podrías empezar practicando-se tomó de la barbilla como si lo estuviese meditando- con migo por ejemplo. Son normas de convivencia...  
Si Hikaru y Fü no intervenían, Umi se hubiere desenfrenado con su extravagante ataque de arañasos y mordidas-Toda una gatita salvaje-dicha acotación enfureció más a la joven. Los insulto iban y venían, cosa que no se detuvo hasta que apareció un joven de jos jade y cabello castaño trayendo una terrible advertencia: descalificarían a los grupos que tuviesen disputas fuera del terreno del torneo y a 3 mil pies de altura era un lugar fuera de todo terreno. Con ello terminó todo el jaleo del momento. Las dos chicas pidieron arrastrar al asiento a su enfurecida compañera y calmarle luego de unos minutos.  
En tanto el muchacho de la no tan buenanueva, Freio dedicó en esporádicos momentos hablar con Fü, resultando en tanto interesantes discusiones, un tanto elevadas para la artista mediatica que terminó pr dormirse. Hikaru paraba el tiempo leyendo na novela de clásicos occidentales, "Jeane Eyre" de Charlotte Bronte.

Por el momento el viaje transcurrió sin mayor sobresalte que una que otra turbulencia menor. Había que esperar llegar a destino.

* * *

N/A: Bueno es tercer chapter! dejenreviews!! es más larguito!


	4. Chapter 4

Rayearth , ni sus personajes me pertenece. Es propiedad del GrupoClamp

* * *

**_Lost loss_**

La llegada no fue de lo más memorable, si bien y pese a la baja presión en el avión, no hubo mayor percance; en el hangar del avión le esperaba un grupo médico para revisarla por el desmayo cuando disponía abordar. Se sintió un tanto avergonzada por todo ello, en tanto Umi parecía muy entretenida con uno de los enfermeros que le tomaba la presión. Fü por otro lado se vio en cierto apuro con las maletas de las tres, pero con la suerte que un joven de ojos miel se ofreció en su ayuda. Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que sintió un par de obres azabache perforar le la nuca, definitivamente el episodio le molestó de sobre manera. Lantis

* * *

Por momentos creyó que era ella quien temblaba, pero luego pudo escuchar las estructuras colapsar, los instrumentos de la mesita en donde le revisaban se caían, pero al mirar hacia arriba, una de las chapas del hangar caía directo sobre ella, y nadieparecía percatarse de ello, seguían riéndose y charlando como si nada. Todo se volvió negro.

Con la respiración agitada se levantó hacia el lavatorio, echarse un poco de agua fría en el rostro. Esos sueños se sucedían uno tras otro, pero habían cambiado en algo, pero no quiso prejuzgar, necesitaba confirmar. Pero por ese día ya había sido suficiente, dado que al llegar al lugar de alojamiento todos quedaron un tanto sorprendidos. Era lo más parecido a una ciudad dento de una fortaleza. Cada equipo tendía su propia "casa", por así decirlo, pero parecía un petit chapel, con arquitectura tradicional nipona, pisos lustrados, paredes con exquisitos tapices, todo un lujo en cada una de esas pequeñas casitas.

Entre lo que exploraban el lugar y se instalaban había oscurecido casi en su totalidad. Dado su estado de fatiga prefirió quedarse a descansar que ir a cenar con el resto de los participantes. Al fin y al cabo se quedó dormida, ´más un leve golpeteo en la puerta principal la sacó de su meditación. Sin mucho pensarlo se dirigió abrir la puerta.

* * *

Lo que menos se esperaba fue ver a la pelirroja en unos diminutos short y una franela que dejaba traslucir más allá de lo deseado por ella, por lo que toció por lo bajo enviándole una mirada de advertencia. Hikaru ni se dió por aludida, lo que le preocupaba era ver al joven Eagle acompañado por Lantis que le observaba como si fuera una planta más de un jardín, corrección, una piedra más del jardín; puesto que lo había visto admirar la belleza de algo tan simple como un pétalo que corría por la calmadas aguas de una fuente.

-Bueno, cería ver como estabas, dado el desmayo y que no te presentaste a cenar- miró de reojo a Lantis que con observarla le ponía más nerviosa a la joven- verdad Lantis, que estábamos preocupados?- este se quedó en silencio unos instantes para luego girarse sobre sus talones y emprender el regreso-Hey!! pero adonde vas??

-Ya esta bien, nos podemos ir, de todas formas si ella se queda parada allí, con lo escasa de ropas que está, de seguro enferma; no es que me preocupe por ella -dándose media vuelta para mirarlos- pero supongo que su bien estar te tendría preocupado-sin más volvió a retomar camino alejándose a grandes pasos.

Eagle le quedó mirando, por algunarazón se había ruborizado, evidentemente él era transparente, pero al mirar a Hikary, esta estaba roja, tanto como su cabello. Sintió ganas de echarse a reír pero se contuvo hasta que ella le miró. Fue tan natural, rieron los dos juntos en la puerta hasta que les dolió el estómago, pero una brisa helada y un incipiente estornudo hizo notar lo que Lantis había recalcado hace unos instantes.

-Creo que mi compañero tiene cierta razón, no?-fue cuando realmente notó que debajo de la blusa se marcaban no solo el contorno de sus pechos, como acto reflejo guiró de lleno dando la espalda a Eagle-Oye, nunca te dijeron que no debes darle la espalda a tu enemigo?- ella lo miró extraña-Ve adentro, no quiero que te resfríes, además me gustaría competir contigo, en que disciplina estas?-

-Emmm...bueno en sables y espadas, ud?

-Ud?! tan viejo soy?-dicho eso Kari se sonrrojómás

-Yo..no...lo que pasa...emmm

-Descuida, puedes llamarme por mi nombre y siento decirte que yo estoy en la sección de palos largos y lanzas- la observó y notó que ella no entendía el mensaje- a menos que estés fascinada de enfrentarte con Mister Malhumor-señalando la dirección que había tomado el joven de ojos azabaches. Karu estaba sorprendida, se tendría que enfrentar a él en su momento y tuvo una extraña sensación apremiante en el pecho.

-Ya veo...-dijo mirando hacia el vacío-

-Hey! por que ese cambio de actitud?? No tengas miedo, no es tan malo como parece, pinta de ogro pero es tan bueno como un cahorrito- le dijo sonriente, de alguna manera quiso tranquilisarle- es así con los extraños, le conozco desde que eramos muy pequeños, ya se le pasará-

Conversaron por un poco más de tiempo, más por la hora se despidieron pero no sin antes hacerle prometer a la joven de al menos desayunar con ellos a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

o pudo por mucho tiempo contra el encierro, por lo que tomó sus joggins y un buzo para salir y despejar se un rato. Procuró hacer el menor ruido posible, para que sus amigas no se despertasen, solo a ella se le ocurría salir en medio de la noche por una fresca brisa.

Caminó sin rumbo por los jardines, el murmullo del agua corriendo suavemente el canto de lo grillos le llenaban de paz. Se detuvo cerca de un estanque, donde los lomos de los kia de allí relucían destellos de colores contra la luz de la luna. Al levantar la vista, lo vió a´llí, tan impasible, apoyado contra un árbol, los ojos entrecerrados, como si durmiera. Tuvo la leve intensión de aproximarse a él, pero tomó resolución en contra.

-No deberías estar en la cama, durmiendo, a estas horas...- fue como un leve susurro que legó a sus oídos, realmente no quería enfrentarlo; se reusaba a dar la vuelta y ver que lo tenía parado frente a ella, quería salir huyendo. Prefería enfrentarlo en el torneo que allí donde por alguna razón se sentía vulnerable, tan indefensa. Por más que Eagle dijera lo que dijese, para ella, él siempre la intimidaría.


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: a partir de este capítulo dejaré de escribir en 3ª persona para ser en 1ª. Desde el punto de vista de los distintos personajes.  
Gracias.

* * *

**Dark**

Era totalmente absurdo, nada parecía real. El entorno a mi alrededor se silenció hasta ser capaz de sentir, mejor dicho, de oír mis propios latidos. Absurdo era. Como si ese susurro hubiese echo callar el canto de las cigarras, el agua se hubiera congelado o al menos dejado de fluir; podría echar un vistazo para comprobar si mis suposiciones eran verdaderas. La otra posibilidad sería que mi cerebro haya identificado con tanta claridad el origen de ese susurro y me haya aislado completamente de cualquier otro sonido que me pudiera distraer. Y entonces, ¿por que oía mi corazón tan claro, como si tuviera auriculares puestos y escuchase directamente de la fuente, como un amplificador? Y su voz. Esto es absurdo o yo estoy loca? Tal ves ambas.

Realmente me sentía tentada a realizar medio giro, pero por otro lado había empezado a dudar si siquiera me podía mover. Cuanto tiempo permanecií dándole la espalda; tal ves pensara que lo estaba ignorando, lo que sería muy lógico dado su "amable trato" de esta tarde. Como dije, tan solo podía oir su voz, en tanto dijese algo; y mis latidos que alguien en algún momento le subieron el volumen.  
-Acaso eres sorda?- había una nota mordaz en sus palabras. A este puto ha de suponer que soy retardada.  
-Para nada- siseando. Bien, el cerebro me jugaba malas pasadas. Primero no me deja moverme y menos hablar; me ensordece con mis propios rítmos cardíacos y ahora, en un deliberado e involuntario movimiento, me coloca cara a cara con..._él.  
_De niña he perdido una tras otra lucha de "quien aguanta más la mirada". Es realmente incómodo, y eso que lo practicaba con mis hermanos; claro que fue hasta que cumplí cinco, me aburrí de tanto fracasar. Pero allí estaba, y si fuera algo lúdico, podría decirse que estábamos empatados. Al menos no di atisbo de apartarle la mirada, por más que sea de mala educación sostener miradas pero hay excepciones. Esta era una.

El escudo anti-entorno en el que me encontraba se "rompió"? Digamos que me percaté de cuan próximos estábamos el uno del otro. Pero nada, ni asombro y menos temor. Me sorprendí de mi misma. De donde había sacado tanta entereza para mirarle así, el auto control para no empezar a temblar de pies a cabeza. Deduje que los entrenamientos eran la causa de que no entrara en pánico. Cualquiera en mi lugar diría que estoy exagerando.

Tenía en frente a uno de los hombres, concursantes, más guapos, fuerte y perspicaz. Caballeroso y amable no creí que estuvieran en la lista. Sin embargo, sus ojos, la dureza de sus facciones; su frío semblante, todo ello en conjunto me ponían algo más que nerviosa. Es como si tuviera escrito en la frente "PELIGRO", "MANTENGASE ALEJADO". Tan solo para mi. Eran advertencias, muy severas. Aún así lo prefería enfrentar en las rondas del torneo que ahora, estando solos en mitad de la noche, sin tener con que defenderme y a nadie a quien pedir ayuda.  
Le ví sonreir de lado cuando observó mi mirada que recorría el estanque. Como si supiera lo que pensaba. Le divertía verme en esa posición No cabí duda. Yo no era de su agrado y supuse que si me tenía que humillar, esta sería su _gran oportunidad._Sin testigos.

Pasaron unos segundo cuando la briza reclamó acto de presencia. Me estremecí. Y ahora reía por lo bajo.  
- Con frio?- un brillo apareció en la sombra de sus pupilas, me erizó la piel- te dije, deberías volver a tu cama- con sorna en su voz.  
- Te quieres asegurar de que lo haga?- No! no habría manera de que me quedase atrás. Quería pelea, pues la tendría- Por que no me llevas?- Aveces es mejor dar un solo golpe que intentar rematar. Luego caí en las segundas implicaciones que se le podían dar a mis últimas palabras. Pero me mantuve firme, lo más que pude.  
- La tuya o la mía?- entrecerré mis ojos, dejé escapar un leve bufido. Caballeroso, amable no son parte de la lista. De seguro.- Y bien, ya decidiste?  
- La mía, y voy sola- me giré sobre mis talones con la idea de regresar por el mismo camino con el que llegé a este desagradable encuentro- Idiota- murmuré para mi.  
- No creo que esa sea la palabra correcta- lo tenía otra ves a mi lado, tan cerca que sentía su aliento chocar contra mi oído. Que es lo que busca? Me mantuve lo más quieta que pude- De todas maneras estas desaprovechando una gran oportunidad- su tono de burla iba en aumento, a rayar en lo insoportable- Eagle me recomendó que te permitiera _conocerme_*- atrapó un mechón de mi cabello que revoloteaba a causa del leve viento. El contacto me estaba por ponér histérica. Me aparté bruscamente de él. Lo miré como si quisiera matarlo. Jamás había odiado a alguien, pero, como todo en la vida; había excepciones y esta se llama Lantis.

Casi era una carrera por llegar a mi "cabaña" y dejar atrás la risa burlona, que resonaba en mi cabeza. Tropecé varias veces en el camino poco iluminado, por un sendero irregular. Con el pulso agitado, traté de calmarme, llevándome una mano al pecho y con la otra sostenerme apoyando sobre una rodilla. No lograba localizar el lugar que buscaba. Entré en un impás para dejarme caer contra la puerta de tablas de bambú. La textura suave, firme de la puerta fue un sustento para mis nervios. No pretendí hacer ruido al ingresar, pero Fü ya me esperaba sentada en la mesa del comedor. La expresíon de preocupación se dejaba entrever por los cristales de sus anteojos. Me incorporé, aunque torpe intento de parecer casual.  
- Donde has estado?- algo en mi apariencia parecía preocuparle, y bastante-  
- Salí a tomar aire fresco- las palabras salieron a duras penas, entre mis jadeos por recuperar el aliento de mi anterior carrera.  
- Parece que hace mucho viento- dijo levantandose hacia la mini cocina- sientate, te preparaé un te- eso hice, dejé caer mi cabeza sobre mis brazos- Hikaru??- Fü me pasaba la mano por la espalda como si quisiera consolarme. Entonces me dí cuenta que estaba sollozando. Como detestaba sentirme tan impotente. Mi amiga dejó la taza cerca de mis manos y esperó sentada a mi lado. Ella estaría para mi por si quería hablar, aunque no presionaría si no quisiera.

* * *

conocer*: en la Biblia (Antiguo Testamento) dependiendo de las traducciones e interpretaciones. Luego de que Aden y Eva son desterrados, se hace uso de la palabra "conocer" para indicar el hecho de tener relaciones sexuales.-


End file.
